


The Ones Who Forgot

by QueenWoomy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "hey go delete some aus for me also fuck you", M/M, Series of Oneshots, but we love him, hm, ink is such an asshole, more to be added - Freeform, nightmare is such a weird weirdo, the bad sans couple is the most corny, uh, what a bitch lmao, will have some story to it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWoomy/pseuds/QueenWoomy
Summary: "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans and Monsters...Well, everyone knows the tale. Humans were angry, the two species had a war, Monsters were sealed underground with a magical barrier after losing.But then, something happened. Something appeared.Then something else appeared.Then the story changed all together in another world. And in another. And another. Soon, there were tons of alternate versions of the original story.That's where I come in. The name's Error. I'm the Destroyer of Universes- well, at least, I used to be.A few years ago, these guys called the 'Guardians' came together and created their own AU. This was called the Safe Haven; where AUs that had their universe destroyed could recover and live their lives again. The main rulers of this place then went on to try and gang up me and some other baddies to try and make the Multiverse peaceful. Got no clue how, but it worked. Now, everyone chills in peace, but for what some of us did a long time ago, people still kinda hate us.Let's be honest, I don' blame 'em. I just can't help but.. kinda hope I'll get a real second chance. I'll do anything for them to finally like me.I'd do anything."
Relationships: night/dust/cross/killer/error/horror, smokedhoneydrop (don't ask)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. It was almost Error who Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McNotOk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNotOk/gifts), [Blakpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/gifts), [Anxiety_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Council of the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178905) by [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl). 



The sun shone onto Error's dark bones, his body unevenly covered by the fluffy blankets as he awoke, stretched in an awkward position. A soft sigh escaped the skeleton. Sleep ebbed his mind, begging him to return to the relaxation of unconsciousness, but, unfortunately, Error had a job to do. A semi-pleasant job. Staying up late contemplating his existence wasn't an all-day thing, after all.

The merlot-shaded bed creaked as the glitchy skeleton rose slowly, cracking his spine before standing up, which made him sit back down right away. 

"Got up too fast," he murmured to himself, quietly bashing his mind for not taking it a bit slower. Error rubbed his hands over his face, the feeling of bone grounding him slightly. "Come on, Error, you got a job to do." 

Error's head perked as he heard a buzz from his phone. He hurried to grab it. _I better not be damn late…_

**Blueboy707:** _Hi Error!!! No meeting today! Ink is still sending us the missions for this week later._

Error relaxed. Ah. No meeting. He could go back to sleep. He typed a quick reply.

**Glitch04:** _ty blue_

Ding. Another reply.

**Blueboy707:** _Of course, friend!!! Let me know if you need anything!! The Maginfidnt Blue is always here!_

**Blueboy707:** _*Magnificent_

**Blueboy707:** _You saw nothing!!!_

Error chuckled to himself, his glitchy voice making it uneven. God. All his friends were such dorks. Quickly, he scrolled over to a different group chat.

**Bad Boys**

**Glitch04:** _hey guys no meeting today we can hang out_

**KingofyourNightmares:** _Sweet_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _how long do u think?_

**Glitch04:** _not sure but im getting my assignment for the week no meeting whatsoever_

**Knifelover666:** _i mean that means we have all week right_

**Knifelover666:** _to do legit anything_

**KingofyourNightmares:** _Except arson_

**Knifelover666:** _unfortunately so_

Error caught himself cackling a little. His friends were always willing to be comedic whenever he got a break -

Okay, well, they were more than friends, actually. They were all dating.

**Glitch04:** _ok so how abt i get my mission done 1st then come over so we have all week_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _aww cant we help :(_

**Glitch04:** _Horror u'd just eat the assignment_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _understandable good sir_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _but what if it tastes good_

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _it's legit probably just paper_

**KingofyourNightmares:** _Cross has a point_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _:( okayyy_

**Glitch04:** _ttygl i gotta harass ink to give me my gd work_

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _good luck lmao_

**Dustdustbaby:** _may the odds be ever in ur favor_

**Glitch04:** _ily guysssss ttyl_

**KingofyourNightmares:** _We love you too_

**Rawr_a_Dinosour:** _bye error we love you_

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _love you ruru_

**Knifelover666:** _see u later glitchy pants_

**Glitch04:** _bye guys <: _

**Knifelover666:** _BITCH R U LEAVING FOR WORK OR WHAT LMFAO_

Error cackled to himself, hesitating as he swiped over to Ink's profile with a sigh. Well, this was going to suck.

**Glitch04:** _hey ink r u going to give me my assignment for this week or not_

After thirty minutes; ding, a reply.

**GuardianInk:** _Yes._

_-Ink_

**Glitch04:** _when???_

**GuardianInk:** _Soon._

_-Ink_

**Glitch04:** _now would be appreciated, i wanna get this done so i can relax_

Error waited a few more minutes before Ink replied.

**GuardianInk:** _Mission has been sent to your Email. Have a good day, Error._

_-Ink_

**Glitch04:** _u know you can stop with the -ink stuff. i know who u are_

**GuardianInk:** _I'll think about it._

**GuardianInk:** _-Ink_

Error allowed himself to sink against his bed. God, every interaction with Ink was so goddamn draining. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice. Picking up his phone again, Error scrolled through his email to find whatever he had to do for the dumbass.

_Error,_

_The multitude of several AUs around the Safe Haven has been recently noticed to be going haywire. Several other Sanses, such as Anti-Virus, have detected a breach in the code of these AUs. They have been noticed to carry a deadly disease that infects the code of other AUs._

_I know this must be much to ask, but we call upon you to delete said infected AUs so it cannot spread. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, please report it to us immediately. Do not delete anything out of line or you will be properly punished. The idea of execution is still in the back of our minds if you step out of line, Error. Saving the new multiversal home may give you more opportunities for the future as well._

_-Ink_

_P.S. No, I will not stop with the signatures._

Error felt a crash coming on. Bits of his body blipped around the room in a panic. What? He couldn't delete AUs anymore - he _wouldn't_ delete AUs anymore. He had been reformed. He was taught what he had done and how it had affected so many. He had hurt so many monsters, and so many monsters hated him.

But… "more opportunities"? Did that mean…

If he did this - if he saved everyone by deleting the infected AUs, would they finally accept him?

Would he finally get the true second chance he finally wanted?

Although hesitant, he picked his phone back up to add to his boyfriends' group chat;

**Glitch04:** _will be over in abt an hour_


	2. Finally found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error discovers an injured child in one of the Infected AUs. Unlike all those years before, he can't bring himself to hurt them.
> 
> ft. adorable boyfriend content

Error didn't like this. No siree. No way, no how.

He sighed as a portal opened to his last destination. Thankfully, so far, all the AUs he had to destroy were abandoned, either that, or just empty. Nobody was there, and thus, he didn't have to delete anyone. Error knew he was taking way more than an hour, but his lovers knew how he was. He was a tired guy. He may be late, but at least he actually comes.

The skeleton sighed to himself. "This is the last one," he said softly, some strings sliding down his face. The blue, thin strings curled around his fingers as he prepared himself. "Just… one more."    
  
God, he hated Ink so fucking much. So goddamn fucking much. He was making him do this. He didn't want to do it.

Why the hell was he hesitating now?

Error threw his hands into the air, pressing them against his skull as he screamed out. The sound echoed off of the empty walls of the half-deleted AU, glitches appearing and disappearing from his body. 

**_"I Don'T WAnNa Do ThiS AnyMORe,"_ ** he uttered quietly, his voice contorting as he could no longer hold back tears.  **_"i'm noT ThE DeSTRoyEr AnyMOrE,"_ ** Error couldn't help but wrap his arms around his legs.  **_"i CaN'T dO iT._ **

**_bUT i WanT ThEM tO LIKe mE.._ **

**_ThiS'lL… mAkE ThEM… LIKe mE… rigHt…?_ **

**_iT… iT HAs tO…_ **

**_i… i jUSt WaNt tHEm tO forGi_ ** **vE m** e."

Error sighed to himself again. "Fuck…" He couldn't just… leave this AU. This was the AU that was infecting the others. He absolutely had to get rid of this one.

But why couldn't he?

The Guardian groaned in despair, wracking his head before a noise in the distance caught his attention. In an instant, Error was on his feet, his breath hitching in his ribcage. Was this Ink? No-no. Ink wouldn't be so subtle. He would have jumped out of nowhere and scare Error so bad, he'd of crashed. 

The sound echoed again, though a bit softer this time. Error couldn't help but draw himself to the noise. God, he hoped that this wasn't the one, single AU where there was life in. 

He noticed a small form on the ground.

Oh fuck.

Oh no.

Absolutely fucking not.

Error forced his feet to push him straight towards the monster. His soul sank.

Holy fuck. That's a kid.

Just a kid. Nobody else.

Error didn't understand. How the fuck was there a single babybones Sans in this AU and nobody else? He was guessing that maybe the inhabitants escaped, but why would have they left one of the most important characters in almost every damn AU? 

Taking a closer look at the unconscious skeleton on the ground, Error could already tell it was hurt. Really hurt.

No wonder he had been so hesitant to destroy this place. The dark-boned skeleton looked around. There  _ had _ to be a Papyrus, right? There should be. There's always a Papyrus. He has never seen one case of an AU where there was never a Papyrus and a Sans that had, at one point, been together ; except for Nightmare, but he at least had a  _ brother _ . Even though Ink didn't recall it, Error knew that even the rainbow bastard himself had a Papyrus at some point. There was never a Sans that was alone.

Error shook his head to himself. He looked over the AU's code. Not a single Papyrus. Nobody else.

Just "????"

"God, fuck," he mumbled under his breath, scooping the unconscious child into his arms. Hopeful for praise or not, he could  _ never _ delete a lonely child and his half-empty AU. Never again. Infected or not, he didn't give a shit.

Adjusting his hold on the kid, Error grumbled to himself before summoning a portal and pulling out his phone to type a quick message.

**Glitch04:** _ get tge medibak supplisd reagu _

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _ holy shit dude are you okay are you hurt _

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _ error answer me right now _

**Glitch04:** _ im fign somr kid is gurt im serius get the stuff _

**CrissCrossApplesauce:** _ okay okay okay im getting boss just don't be hurt _

**Glitch04:** _ thanj you plece be fast _

The instant Error stuffed his phone back into his pocket, he had leapt through the portal with the unconscious child in his arms.

The first thing he had seen was Cross stumbling back with the emergency medical kit, Nightmare beside him with a conflicted expression. His tentacles shot up as the glitch lay the injured skeleton kid on the couch.

"Error," Nightmare murmured. "Is that a  _ kid? _ "

Error nodded. "Yes. Get some blankets. He's ice cold." He paused to give Nightmare one of his pleading looks. "Please."

Nightmare gave his glitching boyfriend one small glance before nodding, turning to run through the hallway. Cross blinked at Error, confused.

"Where did he come from?"   
  
Error shook his head to himself. "Half-started AU. Couldn't just leave him there."   
  
Cross' bony brow twitched. "Why were you in a half-started AU, anyway?"   
  
"It's a long story, I'll explain it to you guys later."

Cross nodded as Error CHECKed the kid in front of him.

**????**

**0.3/0.5 HP**

**0.2 ATK**

**1 DEF**

**LV 1**

***...**

Error barely paid attention to the child's base HP, though Cross certainly did. "How the _fuck-_ _.5 HP?_ "

"We can focus on that later." Error shook his head. "Right now getting him up to base is better than trying to figure out why it's so low." Although hesitant, Cross nodded slowly in agreement, plopping down beside Error to search over the little skeleton. Error had begun to lift up the torn and dirty, barely dull-blue shirt to spy for some damage. He did spot it, which he supposed was good.

The kid had a completely cracked-off rib.

Ouch.

"How the hell did he lose a rib?" Cross murmured as both began working their healing magic to at least soften the edges of the wound. "That definitely wasn't from the AU itself." 

Error murmured to himself quietly, honestly not knowing the answer. How the fuck did this kid completely lose a rib, with barely anything of it left to spare except a few cracks across the rest? He didn't get it. Oh well. He could get it later. He had to get this damn kid off of his deathbed first. He barely noticed Nightmare running in with the requested blankets. The octopus-like skeleton dropped down beside the other two.

"Holy fuck," he mumbled, in a bit of shock. Though the former commander quickly snapped out of it and his tentacles dug into the medical supplies while he kept an eye on the unconscious child on the couch.

"What're you doing?" Error asked, squinting at him.

"I know more about medical supplies than any of you," Nightmare told him, pulling out an IV and a bag. "I know where to properly insert a needle into a soul, set a bone, and even wrap injuries, mostly because of you idiots."

"But we're your idiots," Cross added with a cheeky grin.

Nightmare shook his head to himself, hiding a soft smile as he began hooking up the little machines to the kid. There were a few Error didn't recognize, but he trusted Nightmare knew exactly what he was doing. That was usually the case, after all. A little beep caught Error's attention.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Soul monitor," Nightmare replied simply as the monitor continued to beep, although slowly. "It catches the beat and rush of magic in his soul. It's a little slower than I expected."

Cross blinked. "Is slow good?"

Nightmare shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"He's got a fever. Cross, go get Horror and Killer and snag a wet washcloth. Error, you stay with me." Cross nodded, standing up to go obey Nightmare's request. Error, too, obeyed, scooting next to the gloopy skeleton as the taller surveyed the kid to make sure if that was all the damage. "How'd you find him, anyway?"

Error blinked. "Barely started AU. Wasn't just gonna leave a kid there to rot."  _ Nobody deserves that fate. _ Error shook the thought away.

"Did Ink make you go into there?" Nightmare asked.

"You could say that."

The tentacled skeleton scowled. "I hate that fuckin' asshole."

Error shook his head, sighing. "I hate him too, Night. Everyone does," he frowned. "But I don't have any choice but to listen to him."

"Well, I doubt Ink told you to rescue a kid. What's the harm?"   
  
"A lot of harm, actually."

Nightmare sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't worry about it right now. If you don't want to let him know, we'll cover for you." 

Error blinked in a little bit of surprise. "Really?"

"Of course," The gloopy skeleton replied, setting a tentacle gently on the other's shoulders. "We love you, Error. I'll beat the shit of anyone who says otherwise." He chuckled softly as Error laughed. 

Error calmed himself down, looking up at the larger skeleton. "So, what're we going about the kid?"   
  
Nightmare shrugged simply. "We're going to take care of 'm." He replied. "I don' wanna get into your business if you're not ready to say why you found him, but if it's Ink, we gotta make sure you and this kid are out of his sight. Right here is the best place to do that." Error gave a wholesome chuckle. God, Nightmare was one of the most protective in the group - minus Cross, that is. "You should go 'n rest for a bit."

"What about the kid?" Error asked.

"I can handle him," Nightmare reassured. "I've watched over all of you guys at one point, I'll be fine."   


"You sure?"

"Positive."

Error sighed, lowering his head in defeat before standing to his feet. He did feel a bit fatigued, in all honesty, and was a little glad that Nightmare gave him permission to lay down. Well, he knew he didn't need permission anymore, anyway. Still, it was just a habit. The glitchy skeleton patted one of Nightmare's tentacles. "Love ya, Night."

"Love you, too. Rest well, Glitchy." Nightmare gave a deep hum, the tentacle twirling as Error stepped into the hallway, turning to his room. He paid no attention before plopping face-first into his barely used bed, the beeping of the machines fading away as he fell into relaxing unconsciousness.


End file.
